Leather
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: love you for doing this! could you please write one where leather gloves are part of Loki's gear and it's Natasha's weakness? :) Anonymous asked you: I don't care which one, but please please please write a natasha/loki from the list!


Leather had always just...done things to her. The smell of it. The feel of it. Hell, even the look of it.

That's why it was such a big problem. Bad boys wore leather in high school. And apparently villains wore leather in real life.

Especially him.

With those damn gloves. Tight, slightly shined, black, perfect. Probably would have cost a fortune in any retails stores.

It didn't help how attractive he was.

Bright green eyes, raven black hair, smarmy attractive smirk, the accent. She couldn't help but stare. She just thought she was better at hiding it.

* * *

"Agent Romanoff..."

She tensed, hand flying to her waist, only to be stunned to find her gun missing. All her weapons missing. The air around her was cool and it was dark. She didn't know who they had been fighting when the cave fell in, seperating them all. She just knew it wasn't Loki.

But that sounded a hell of a lot like him.

"I can nearly hear how your mind races darling. It's adorable." the voice chuckled.

She bristled. Oh yeah. It was Loki. She'd know that patronising, amused tone anywhere.

"Loki. I didn't take you as one to strike when there will be no fight. I thought you wanted to win your pride."

His laughter was almost colder than the cave air.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't strike, unless of course, that is something you would enjoy." Her brow furrowed, confused, and she opened her mouth to question him, but froze.

Fingertips were running over her lips, light and smooth. Smooth because of the leather on them. She could smell the leather.

"Ooh, not so talkative now, are we Agent Romanoff?" Loki purred and she jumped as she felt the hard line of his muscles pressed against her back.

"Loki..." she murmured, warning in her voice a lot weaker than she would have liked. She felt more than heard Loki's amused hum. Then, before she could comprehend it, she was naked.

Natasha jerked away from Loki, gasping. "What the hell are you do-aah!" she cried out as her back hit the cave wall, one leather-covered hand pressed against her neck, the other sliding over her abdomen, slow and relaxed.

"Oh hush darling. Wouldn't want any of your team mates to come before we're finished, now would we?" Natasha snarled as she attempted to free herself from his grip. Before she could speak again, she gasped, body jerking.

Loki cupped her core with one leather covered hand, fingertip running teasingly over her outer folds. She whined, hips bucking in his direction. "Oh? Little spider, tell me what you want."

Leather. She wanted leather. "L-Loki...touch me." Damn it. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't. But god. God, the leather and his long fingers and him.

"I am touching you Agent Romanoff." She hissed Russian curses at him, causing him to cock an eyebrow, not that she could see it in the dark. She also couldn't see the wicked smirk that over took his features.

She certainly felt it when one long middle finger roughly pushed into her. "Loki!" she screamed, hips arching towards him. He chuckled, curling his finger and thrusting in and out of her. Breathless little whines and moans continued, getting louder as he added another finger.

The texture of the leather was rubbing against her inner walls. And Loki knew what he was doing. A thumb pressed down on her clit and Natasha screamed again. She could practically feel his smirk, not that she had the mindset to call him out on it.

Loki curled his fingers once again, looking for that spot deep inside her that would make her shudder. Every time he pushed his fingers into her, he ran his thumb over her clit. It took him a few moments, but eventually, he found what he was looking for.

Natasha screamed, louder than she had before, as leather slid over her clit and g-spot simultaneously. Her entire body shuddered as she came, juices sliding over Loki's fingers. He chuckled, continuing to pump into her as she rode out her aftershocks, only pulling away when he was certain she finished.

Natasha panted, trying to catch her breath. She immediately choked a bit as long fingers slid into her mouth.

"Clean my glove beautiful. You've dirtied it."

She swallowed reflexively, tongue sliding between the two fingers in her mouth. She whined as she tasted herself mixed with leather. Everything leather.

"Natasha!"

Her eyes widened and she jerked her head back. Loki simply chuckled softly, pulling his hand away. She gasped as she felt her clothing wrapping itself around her again.

"Shame, your team has found you once again. I suppose I'll have to find another opportunity to take you."

Then, before she could comment, a flash of green and he was gone. She swallowed hard, still tasting leather and cum on her tongue.

"I'm here!" she called, voice hoarser than usual. She moved to meet them, freezing briefly as she slid her hands to grab her weapons.

Well, there was a gun in one holster, and a leather glove in the other.

My glove isn't clean yet. I'll come back for it later.


End file.
